Cover devices are known in the form of sound-absorbing attenuators, for example which are arranged in an engine compartment to reduce engine noise. Known from DE 10 2004 007 602 A2 is a cover device in which a self-supporting attenuator spans the internal combustion engine, and is secured to the lateral edges of the engine compartment by a frame.
It has here proven disadvantageous that a frame must be provided for securing the attenuator, in particular that a frame can as a rule only be used for one vehicle model, which limits the applicability of the cover device. It has further proven inexpedient that the cover device or frame must be detached from the lateral edges to perform maintenance work in the engine compartment, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to propose a cover device that can be easily arranged in and again removed from the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, as well as manufactured cost effectively. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.